


Grocery Shopping

by GeoffrytheButtler



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluffy, Grocery Shopping, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffrytheButtler/pseuds/GeoffrytheButtler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Loki discovers the Magical Pudding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Shopping

Loki shot cold looks at the group of young girls who moved towards him and Tom, causing them to shrink back in fear and run the other way. "Was that really necessary? They're just fans Loki." Tom said as he browsed over the various fruits, picking up a few apples and dropping them into a plastic baggie.

 "They were fawning over you. I was simply setting them straight. No reason for them to get their hopes up now is there?" The god responded as he took the bag from the mortal to tie it off and place it in the shopping cart. "They just wanted an autograph." The man sighed, and continued down the row, going through the list of things that he would need in his mind. "They wanted more than that Thomas." Loki growled, and watched in curiosity as his lover continued to pick out the mortal garbage that they would end up sharing in some sort of meal later tonight. He could hardly stand the things here, but he stomached as much as he could for Tom's sake.

 They had gone shopping a few times before, but more often than not Thomas would try to sneak out while Loki was "distracted" in order to keep him from getting jealous of the star's fans, as he has done just moments before.  But today, the god had demanded that he'd accompany him, and help to pick out a few foods. Reluctantly, Tom agreed. He wouldn't admit it, but sometimes it was nice having Loki tag along, it was nice to show the world that he and the god were together, and actually did some things that normal couples would often do together, and someone to keep the paparazzi and crazed fans away. But Loki was just such an ass at times, that simple compliment would go right to his head.

 The god got bored after a bit, and decided to sneak away from Tom to go search the small market. He found the magazine aisle, and browsed through a few of them, some contain pictures of people he recognized, others he did not, and one contained a picture of he and the mortal strolling down the street, holding hands and looking quite content. Loki smiled, and tore the page from the magazine, folding it and placing it in his pant pocket, before walking away to search more of the market. He was surprised that Tom wasn't rushing around looking for him, trying to make sure that he hadn't hurt anyone while he had left the mortal's sight.

 Loki snorted aloud, the mortal could be so naive at times. That part of his life was behind him, unless he had a good reason, he wouldn't hurt any mortal. He somehow ended up at the dairy section, and looked over the variety of products, yogurt, milk, jello, and next to it...

 The god paused, and peered at the dark cup, filled with a chocolate-colored substance. "Hmph," he looked around, and seeing that he was relatively alone in the aisle, besides a few humans that were farther down, picked up a package that held the cups. He tore one off, and placed the package back down, looking over the single cup. It had a red seal, the label reading "Jello" which caused some confusion for Loki.  _Wasn't jello that other food?_  he thought to himself before peeling back the seal, and making a face at the gooey thing inside.

 He stuck a finger into it, pulling it out covered in the the dark stuff, and sniffed it, the familiar smell of chocolate greeting him. He peered at the cup once more before putting his finger in his mouth, and eyes widening with surprise. This thing was delicious! He used his finger to clean the cup out, and was about to start another when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Loki! What the hell are you- oh God you didn't." Tom groaned as he saw the opened cup in Loki's hand, and the carton of pudding opened.

 "We're buying this." The god said as he tossed the carton into the cart, along with three more. The mortal looked at his lover with an angry, but also amused look. "So you like pudding?" he asked as he grabbed a gallon of milk. "Is that what this delicious thing is?" Loki asked, causing Tom to chuckle. "Yes, it's quite nice with some whipped cream, I used to keep it around the house all the time, but my diet wouldn't allow-" "Your diet can jump off the Bifrost bridge for all I care, you will purchase this every time you come here is that understood?" The god demanded, stopping and grabbing Tom's face with his hand, turning the mortal's face to his.

 "We'll see Loki." The mortal said, and tore his face from Loki's hand, continuing on down the aisle. His lover followed after him, and he could hear him muttering hollow threats. They went to the cash register, and Loki stood by the front of the cart with his eyes glued to Tom as he loaded the groceries onto the conveyor belt, lips set in a pout and arms across his chest. He always acted this way when he was denied something he wanted, much to Tom's disdain. "You can keep pouting till you're blue in the face but I'm not changing my mind. And that's  a saying." The mortal said quickly, making sure to add the last part to keep the god from revealing his true form.

 Loki just snorted, and waited for the man to finish up. Once they were done, they went out to the car that Tom had rented, and the god helped put the groceries in the car, before going into the passenger side and slamming his door shut, once again resuming his pout. "Wipe that look off your face and have some." Tom said, and Loki felt something land in his lap. His face lit up as he realised it was a carton of pudding, and ripped it open, quickly pulling out a cup and peeling off the top, licking the foil clean. He moaned, and heard his lover laugh in the seat next to him.

 The god glared at him, before dipping a finger in the pudding and placing it to his lover's lips, allowing him to lick it off. "Mmm, thank you love." he muttered as he licked the chocolate off his teeth. "Don't mention it." Loki muttered, and licked the cup free of pudding. Maybe not all mortal food was as bad as he thought.


End file.
